Trokungur
Earth|ailments = Stun Bleeding Earthblight|weaknesses = Fire Thunder|creator = Jaggid}} Trokungurs are large troll-like bypaldians known for their territorial nature. Physiology The Trokungur are an extremely large species of pale, cave dwelling bypaldians who resemble trolls. Its body structure resembles a very fat humanoid creature with short legs, long powerful arms, a small featureless tail and a maw full of large talon like teeth. They have no visible signs of a nose or ears, but they do have a pair of very small and eyes, one on each side of its face. These eyes are a glossy black in color and are almost completely useless. At the end of the each of the monsters arms are five fingers that end with sharp, stone-like claws as big, if not even bigger, then a human arm. Each of its stumpy legs end with three claws that are smaller then the claws on its hand but still pretty big. Ecology In-Game Description Taxonomy *Order: Clawed Giant *Suborder: Cave Giant *Superfamily: Kungur *Family: Trokungur Habitat Range Trokungurs are mostly found in most areas which have large cave systems, although they have a preference for colder areas. They will only reject a cave system if it is in a desert due to their hatred of high heats. Ecological Niche Trokungur are powerful but slow meat and ore eating bypaldians. They are opportunistic and will take any advantage to obtain food, they will eat almost any type of ore and prey on monsters such as Konchu, Popo, Aptonoth, Kelbi and Ceantaur. Trokungurs have been known to compete with monsters such as Tigrex, Khezu, Zamtrios and Gigginoxes. Due to their bulk they have few predators but they have been known to be preyed upon by high level deviants and elder dragons like Hellblade Glavenus and Kushala Daora. Biological Adaptions Due to being adapted for cold cavernous areas, the Trokungur has evolved similarly to the khezu. It has a thick layer of fat covering its body which help protect it from the cold. It’s two small eyes are almost useless and are only used to check how bright it is, so it relies mostly on sound despite not having visible ears. Behavior While mostly passive to most lynians and humanoids, Trokungurs can be exceptionally violent to their settlements, whether they be felyne, human or wyvernian. It is currently not known why they act this way towards settlements, but some scholars believe it is because they feel like they are trying to take away their territory. Tracks Trokungurs can leave behind these tracks which can be used to track them down. These tracks include Huge Claw Mark and Shedded Skin which can be found on the walls or on the ground. They also have Stumpy Footprints which can be found on the ground. Special Behaviors The Trokungur has no Special Behaviors. Special Locale Interactions The Trokungur has no Special Locale Interactions. Breaks *Scars appear on Head *Right Claw is Chipped *Left Claw is Chipped *Scars appear on Stomach **Even more Scars appear Health *Base HP = 4,900 **Low Rank = 2,548 **High Rank = 3,430 **G-Rank = 5,929 Sharpness Effectiveness *Head = Green+ *Right Arm = Green+ *Right Claw = Blue+ *Left Arm = Green+ *Left Claw = Blue+ *Belly = Green+ *Back = Green+ *Right Foot = Blue+ *Left Foot = Blue+ Physical Damage Effectiveness *Head = (Cut):★★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★★ *Right Arm = (Cut):★★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★ *Right Claw = (Cut):★ (Blunt):★★★ (Shot):★ *Left Arm = (Cut):★★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★ *Left Claw = (Cut):★ (Blunt):★★★ (Shot):★ *Belly = (Cut):★★★ (Blunt):★ (Shot):★★ *Back = (Cut):★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★★ *Right Foot = (Cut):★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★ *Left Foot = (Cut):★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★ Elemental Damage Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★★ *Paralysis = ✖ *Sleep = ★★ *Blast = ★ *KO = ★ *Exhaust = ★★ Rage/Tired States *Rage State: When the Trokungur becomes enraged, glowing red veins will begin to show all over its body and it will huff out steam from its mouth. The rocks it pulls out from underground will now be quite a bit bigger and deal more damage. *Tired State: When the Trokungur becomes tired it will begin to drool, become unable to throw rocks and fall over after some attacks. Abnormal Statuses The Trokungur is able to obtain the Frenzied, Hyper and Tempered states. Frenzied Trokungurs have all the normal changes of a frenzied monster. They are able to use rage mode moves outside of rage mode. Hyper Trokungurs have all the normal changes of a Hyper monster and will gain the new move Ripper Claw: The Trokungur will bring it’s arms behind it and run surprisingly quickly at the hunters, when close enough the Trokungur will slash the hunter with its claws causing bleeding and sending them flying. Tempered Trokungurs have all the normal changes of a Tempered monster and are considered a Threat Lv2 Tempered monster. Mount The Trokungur is mounted on its neck by the hunter. It will attempt to grab the hunter with its claws and roll over in a bid to get them off. Turf War WIP Cutscene Introductory Cutscene *Location: Deserted Island, Area 7 *Synopsis: As the hunter enters the area, they spot the Arzuros they were told to hunt, but they also spot something else. A bipedal, troll-like creature, the Arzuros and Troll appear to be locked in combat, but the Troll is clearly winning as seen when it bites into the Arzuros shoulder. It then throws it to the side and the Troll catches the hunters scent and charges at them, the hunter barely manages to dodge it and as they stand up the Cutscene ends. **After this Cutscene the hunter will be called back as they are not well-equipped enough and told about how the Trokungur usually don’t live here. Ecology Cutscene WIP Attacks Low Rank Calm *'Roar': The Trokungur roars at the hunters in a similar way to Ukanlos except that it’s deeper. *'Claw Swipe': The monster swipes its claws at the hunters, sending them flying, can cause bleeding. *'Crush Claw': The monster lifts up both of their claws and brings them crashing down sending hunters flying. Can cause bleeding and creates tremors. *'Quick Slash': The Trokungur preforms a fast slash with its claw that can cause bleeding *'Charge': The monster gets on all fours and charges at the hunters knocking then down. *'Butt Bump': The monster does a small hop backwards, knocks hunters down. *'Falling Down': The Trokungur falls onto its back causing tremors and dealing massive damage to hunters caught under it. *'Belly Crush': The same as Falling Down but it falls onto its belly instead of its back. *'Boulder Toss': The Trokungur sticks one of its claws into the ground and rips out a chunk of rock which it then throws at the hunters, causes earthblight. *'Boulder Swipe': The Trokungur digs up a chunk of rock from the ground and preforms a swipe with it in hand, causes earthblight. Enraged *'Trip Up': The Trokungur runs at the hunter and falls over dealing heavy damage and causing quakes. *'Big Boulder Toss': The Trokungur lifts up a huge boulder from the ground with both of its claws and throws it at the hunters, dealing heavy damage and causing earthblight. *'Double Slash': The monster preforms a claw swipe and then combos straight into another one with the opposite claw. High Rank Calm *'Jumping Jack': The monster, like a Lagombi, jumps up into the air and comes crashing down, causing quakes. *'Swinging Slash': The monster swings one of its arms from side to side dealing medium damage and having a chance to cause bleeding. *'Spining Swipe': The Trokungur twirls arround twice with its arms out, this can cause bleeding. Enraged *'Dizzy Slam': After preforming a Spining Swipe the Trokungur will fall over dealing medium damage and causing quakes. *'Double Crush Claw': After the monster preforms a Crush Claw it will then turn and combo into another one. G-Rank In G-Rank some of the Trokungurs attacks will change. *Attacks involving boulders have the boulders explode into shrapnel upon hitting the ground, increasing its size. *Attacks from lower ranks that can only be used in rage mode can now be used while calm. *Before some attacks the Trokungur will roar. Calm *'Upper Cut': The Tronkungur drags its arm along the ground and then strikes upwards knocking hunters into the sky with a chance to cause bleeding. *'Double Upper Cut': After preforming an Upper Cut the monster may preform another one with a different arm. Enraged *'Furry Swipes': The monster preforms multiple powerful swipes in a row, if caught in the attack they hunter won’t be able to escape. Will always cause bleeding. *'Adrenaline Rush': The Trokungur lets loose a powerful roar and then proceeds to get on all fours and charge at the hunters, if the monster charges towards a wall it will proceed to crawl up it all the way up to the roof where it will then fall down. The charge deals medium damage and the monster falling deals heavy damage and causes quakes. Carves |-|Low Rank= Quests Equipment WIP? Trivia *Trokungurs name is a combination of the words Troll(an ugly monster in Norse/Scandinavian folklore) and kóngur (the Icelandic word for king). **This means its name roughly translates to Troll King *The reason that Trokungur is weak to thunder is because Troll are said to be afraid of it. Notes *Trokungurs are immune to sonic bombs, flash bombs and shock traps but pitfalls traps are extremely effective. *Trokungurs roars are completely unblockable *When it gets tired, the Tronkungur will attack and then feed on the closest small monster to it. **If there is no small monster it will leave the area in search of one. *The Trokungurs tremors require Tremor Res +1 to block. *Trokungur Highblood can be used to create more powerful armortalons and powertalons Category:Bypaldian Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Jaggid